Expecting the unexpected
by HoplessAndWandering
Summary: While on patrol the night of the grand feast, Severus stalks up on an eleven year old Harry who's trying to sneak out of the castle with the help of his invisibility cloak, only for the two of them to get locked out of the castle by accident! how will they survive the night? [oneshot]


Winter special.

It was a well-known fact that Harry James Potter, despite the young age and his tiny build, was one hell of a trouble maker. Some of the teachers even claimed that the boy was the exact looking, breathing, alive version of his long deceased father James Potter, whom if not as more was just as trouble making as the child.

The events circled back to the history in a vicious cycle; his appearances, those golden rimmed glasses and his uncontrollable mess of spiky unruly hair, and what Severus despised the most . The boy s startling, emerald green eyes.

Severus often pondered if this was the best effort the fate could come up with to spite him, the mini version of his tormentor with all of the physical attributes that the potion master loathed. However, there wasn t much the man could do about that, ten years ago he had made a vow; to protect James Potter s off spring from all harm at all costs. Just by his friend s grave.

So knowing all those factors would be a fair warning for the position they were put under /right/ in the night of the grand winter feast. Out in the cold, where it was snowing, the air was heavy and frigid. With no wand. Locked out of the castle. With the same said brat.

But it wasn t enough! No amount of warning would ever prepare Severus to face the boy s idiocy as he was now.

With a loathsome glare at the shivering boy, he heaved a heavy sigh in disappointment. This could not be happening. He thought tiredly.

It started out innocently enough. In fact it was nothing but the man s usual chore as a teacher that got him here, out by the gates in the first place.  
As always Monday patrolling was his responsibility, though students were often too tired to venture out of their dormitories in a Monday night, Severus always took the job seriously and did the deed to the best of his abilities. Who knew what could be lurking in the halls beside idiotic hormonal teenagers, ghosts or sleepwalking students stuck within the moving staircase?

Well apparently Potter would be the one unlucky creature strutting around the castle in the dead of the night. In a Monday night no less, with his long invisibility cloak and lit wand, careful not to wake the portraits with the abysmal, clumsy, and frankly the level of grace and balance an eleven year old could offer in that ungodly hour.

Severus busted the boy from the shining wand, peaking apparently from nothing but thin air, sneered at the sheer absurdity of Potter s misguided logic and followed the Gryffindor dunderhead out of curiosity.

Idiotic Gryffindor! He thought mockingly, his insides churning with glee at the thought of deducing points from the arrogant spoiled prince everyone else insisted on praising.

The boy was supposed to be at the feast, did he see himself above the rule so much or deemed the headmaster s words too unworthy to abide the order like a normal student?!

The tiny menace clumsily made his way down the spirals of moving stairs, obviously burdened with the uncertainty of an eleven year old who did not quite know his surrendering.

By then Severus had figured the brat was making his way down to the main hall, probably to join his idiotic fellows for the meal he should have joined long ago. Reluctantly the teacher trailed after the Gryffindor to the main hall, fairly confident that the boy s destination was the Great Hall before the boy steered the other way.

Turning into a full circle Potter s invisible figure tripped on the cloak before quickly jogging to the double doors.

Snape frowned, what was the boy thinking he was doing out of the castle? So late in night with an issued curfew and a stern lock down charm on the gates? He had half a mind of striding ahead and catching the brat red handed, but gritted his teeth, bellowed his black intimidating robes and followed the child out of the entrance with a boggling mind.

The air was frigid, seeming frozen in time as snowflakes delicately made their way down on the blinding white surface. A sudden chill immediately breezed past Severus as he strode in the courtyard, only idly musing about his ruined robes that were dragged among the sludge of mud and melted snow.

Apparently enjoying the night s view wasn t the boy s purpose as he did not spare a second glance at his surrendering and walked straight to the gates.  
The boy let out Small gusts of chilled breath as he speeded towards the gates.

Idiotic brat! The gates would be charmed on a permanent lockdown after the curfew until the next morning, no amount of magic could let him back in! And in this cold, Severus doubted he would last much.

Potter. The man called out coldly and quickened his pace. Suddenly as if on cue the tall majestic gates shifted, the rusty hinges whistling in protest. Severus cursed.

Potter gasped, still hidden underneath his cloak. Severus shook his head in exasperation, was the brat really that na ve?

Potter I know you re hidden under that blasted cloak. If you know what s good for you, you would come out this instant.

Footsteps rushed backwards frantically, Potter was backtracking backwards toward the closing gates.

Potter! You brat! What on earth are you doing here after curfew?! briskly the teacher anxiously followed Potter, secretly worried that the boy would get stuck outside or in the gates by mistake. Gory images of, Potter s chopped off arm or leg came to his mind.

Arrogant brat! Severus mused angrily as he outstretched his hand to catch the hem of Potter s cloak. He could not afford a disaster now.

What ? as he called out the boy gave out a startled yelp and lunged forward just past the closing gates. Cursing, the teacher strode after the boy out on the grounds, Hogwarts gates closed with screeching hinges and were sealed at the very top, secure with strong wards that would prevent incidents such as the troll from happening again.

And now they were out of borders, out in the cold, after the curfew and about to be frozen to death by the morning.

Potter was staring at him with a gaped mouth and huge wide eyes, his nose was flushed and his expression somewhat guilty.

He should be guilty!

Potter. What. Are .you doing?

The boy gulped painfully his Adam s apple bobbing as he did so.

Sir I

Silence! Lend me your wand you idiotic brat. Now the man ordered with a sneer curling on his face, he bared is teeth as the boy scrambled to thrust the said wand in his waiting hands.

Five months of detention would teach you to not strut around the castle at this hour Potter! What in the name of Merlin are you doing OUT OF THE CASTEL? Potter flinched violently, landing on his bum as he tripped on his invisibility cloak, one that Albus had surely given the boy as a gift.

Sir I he set on ignoring the child s stuttered speech. the potion master turned to the gates and raised his wand, knowing that his efforts to perform any form of magic with the wand would be futile and hold undesirable consequences for him in advance.

Nonetheless he raised the wand and muttered the counter spell, the wand stung his hand and he cursed, before once again turning to his student.

Satisfied now? How do you assume that we re going to get back inside the castle Potter, now that your wand as transparently rejected my magic?

The boy hung his head. Can t you open it with your wand sir?

He muttered timidly, still fretful of his teacher.

Snape bared his teeth as his lips stretched over his jaw. What a brilliant idea Mr. potter. If only it had reached my mind sooner . I don t have my wand you dunderhead!

He wouldn t admit the fact to a living soul, but he saw no reason in taking his wand with him on his patrols, as the students were scared to death by his mere presence and the wards were strong enough to do so without a wand anyways

But Potter was too young to know how fatal his mistake could be.

Albus would doubtlessly scold him for this childish logic but Snape was pissed off enough that night to pass on his most vital weapon.

Can t we Can t we just call for help sir?

Don t be daft Potter, even someone as blind as you can surely see the glaring wards locking us out? No sound would go in or out of the gates Honestly Potter, I just had had enough of your disobedience.

I m really sorry sir, I didn t mean to cause trouble I just the boy wrung his hands, shivering under his cloak as his shoulders were only visible in the air.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. Let me try again Potter, for your own good, it better work. It didn t work and Severus already knew it wouldn t. Keeping on with his stoic and cooled expression, the man didn t let the boy see his inner conflict and the flower of fear that unfurled in his chest. This was serious and they were really locked out of the castle, with no evident way of survival until someone came and saved them. Damn this brat. He jeered.

It s futile Potter, we need to find a way and send for help. Hagrid would be at the feast by now, probably occupying his place by the teacher s table and venturing into the woods so late in night with an eleven year old on his tail would be deemed unadvisable, then how were they supposed to get back inside?

Albus, and his bloody wards. He cursed under his breath, trying to maintain his uprising rage at the boy and that old blasted coot.

Sir..? he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Control, Severus. Keep calm.

Potter. Seeing no other alternatives the teacher turned, overlooked the woods and seemed to think for a moment before sneering at his student.

Trust me when I say this Potter, I will see you out of this castle the moment we re let back in. Make no mistakes. He left waiting for the insolent brat to trail after him, still out of sorts.

Sir, are we really locked out? the boy toppled after him.

Yes Mr. Potter, we are, amid to the troll s invasion not so long ago the headmaster saw it fit to strengthen the wards, no teacher nor student is allowed in after the gates are closed, which, is the exact reason for the curfew.

And you can t open the gates with your wand? he pressed, urgently. Severus paused and closed his eyes for a moment.

No Potter, I do not have my wand. Upon contrary belief I do not read minds and hence had no reason to carry my wand on me when every student is supposed to be at the feast.

I m so sorry sir, I didn t mean to but he did, and Snape could see that. What did the brat want out of the castle?

Where are we going?

To Hagrid s hut, so we wouldn t freeze to death Mr. Potter.

Bu But Hagrid s hut is that w...Way.

I am well aware of that too.

The boy looked petrified, probably thinking that Severus was about to kill him off in the forest. Idiotic Gryffindor! The, man rolled his eyes, and ventured farther past the woods, knowing that there was a sack of floo powder hidden in one of the tree barks.

By the time they were where he had intended a thin layer of snow had covered both, with Potter s floating head the only visible part of his body and Snape head and shoulders, giving him an undoubtedly hilarious image.

He growled threateningly as Potter scrunched his face in what could be assumed a failed attempt at trying to keep a straight face.

Stay close to me Potter I swear one of these days you ll catch your death swaggering, and wandering off on your own. Perhaps by one of the many daunting creatures that roams the grounds.

Nothing is scarier than flu I mean than the troll sir. And I already said that I m sorry.

Oh, I did wonder when the arrogance would make reappearance, just like your good for nothing father.

Potter s face fell, at the mention of his deceased father and Severus felt a tiny, just a tiny bit of guilt for mentioning it.

Ignoring Potter, blabbering questions behind him the potion master, he extended his hand into the tree to retrieve the small bag of floo powder that he had hidden in the woods long before, only for his hand to come back empty.

He swore, and tried again, his fingers brushing against the rough, cold surface of the pine tree.

Sir ?

Disappointed and with a lurching stomach, Severus turned to the brat with disdain.

Just what were you thinking, breaking out of the castle after the curfew Potter? he suddenly asked his voice dangerously low and calming.

Potter s breath hitched, and he took a step back. I I m sorry.

Sorry? You re sorry?! I didn t ask for apologies you insolent brat, I asked why?

His way of venting off the anger at an eleven year old might later be assumed unethical, but Snape didn t care. He was cold, humiliated and possibly about to freeze in the forbidden forest as a result to his foolish vow almost ten years go.

He pinched the tip of his nose when the child shrank back and whimpered and closed his eyes. His best bet now was spending the night in Hagrid s hut, and hoping it wouldn t be locked.

I will deal with you later. Follow me.

Their trip to Hagrid s hut was brisk and terse; the wind has gotten acutely stronger as they stood by the giant s porch.

Without uttering a single word, Potter stepped ahead and opened the door with a flick of his wrist. Severus decided not to call on him and hurried inside. Saving the information for later use when he was getting Potter kicked out of the school.

The hearth was already lit when they got in and was welcomed with a hot pleasant breeze; Potter immediately snuggled into one of the many armchairs in the cozy room.

Are we spending the night here sir?

Yes, until tomorrow morning or when someone notices we re gone. Which would be unlikely. Other Professors rather die than actually look for Snape if he went missing.

Potter looked over Hagrid s slobbering mutt, asleep by the arm of his seat and drew his knees to his chest.

The potion master sighed. Now do you see what breaking the rules will get you Potter? You re lucky I followed you, otherwise you would have frozen to death. Potter hummed and closed his eyes, glasses skew and cheeks flushed with cold, still covered in a thin layer of snow.

I m really sorry sir. I swear I didn t know about the gates.

That wouldn t justify your actions and we both know that Potter. You disobeyed the rules, broke the curfew and exited the castle by choice. As I said, you re lucky you re still alive.

I m sorry

Enough. Quiet down Potter. Go to sleep or whatever. The boy squirmed in his seat, and fixed his skew glasses, Severus subtly caught the boy wiping a few stray tear that had escaped on his cheeks and left invisible trails.

He hadn t been that harsh with the boy. Not even as harsh as he had hoped he d be. The brat had no reason to bawl all over him.

Severus closed his eyes and leant his head back against his own seat, clearing his mind of all thoughts as he tried his best to get a shut eye.

If only /the abrasive stomach growling/ would let him. Snape cracked one of his eyes open as the boy flushed, his stomach growling in hunger as the boy tried to hush it down by coughing.

Severus ignored it for the most part before it started to get more aggravating, and more demanding as time passed.

Potter he sighed in exasperation.

Potter flushed red and made a face. I m s-s-sorry sir! But I can t just stop it.

You re hungry. Snape informed his student dryly and peeled his eyes open with an internal groan.

I knew that. Potter grumbled.

Give me your wand and find a knife Potter; I can t bear to listen to your stomach protesting until the ungodly hours in the morning.

Potter scrambled on his feet and frowned, his hands shaking as he turned and looked over at the drawers with horror etched to his small face.

I m not a vampire Potter, and I do not intend to cut you up and drain you whole. Get a knife. He sneered over his nose as Potter hung his head and quacked.

I didn t think you were a v-v-vampire s-s-sir

No? Isn t that the manual guide the older students had given you at the start of the year? Potter almost chocked as he drew various drawers open and peered through.

Yeah... I meant no! No sir! Nobody said anything.

Of course not. The knife? he pulled a cabbage from the pantry and found some tomatoes as well.

Yes sir.

The boy obediently did as he was told and started cutting up the cabbage. Snape watched the boy over his shoulder and filled the pot with water pondering if the stew would get ready in half an hour without magic s influence.

What are we making sir?

Potter made a face as he clumsily chopped the onions. Severus rolled his eyes.

It s called Borscht. Now cease your babbling and do as you re told.

Potter did as he was told, sending fearful glances at his critical teacher. Feeling as he was in a potion classroom.

Snape guided Potter as the two diced onions, potatoes and some tomatoes and thrown them in the mix with the cabbage already boiling in the water, Snape made Harry crush two cubes of garlic and blend them in the tomato sauce, both student and teacher forgetting that they were supposedly locked out and stuck in a disordered hut, making dinner.

See, Potter? You can follow instructions and obey the laws if you just apply yourself to the work. Snape said as both sat down around the table and waited for the Borscht to simmer softly on the hearth.

Its sweet and homey aroma filled their nostrils, while they both sat in silence.

Potter curled his lips, somewhat frustrated.

But I do follow your instructions sir! Draco s the one who sabotages my potions.

Nonetheless the man relented.

Where did you learn to make that sir? The Borscht? Potter asked out of nowhere, head propped up with his palm as his elbow rested on the table.  
I will tell you, if you tell me why were you sneaking out in the first place? Snape said, feeling somewhat droopy himself. It must be after midnight by now. Hagrid would most definitely stay in the castle now if he hadn t returned yet.

Potter hummed. It s kinda stupid sir

I never denied that fact. Your stupidity is what got us in this mess in the first place. Severus replied without missing a beat.

Promise you wouldn t laugh at me sir?

I wouldn t dream of it. He assured the timid boy. Harry wrung his hands and looked over at the simmering boil.

It s just Hagrid told me that my parents used to sneak out and hide by the lake when they wanted to get away for a bit when they were around my age. He said it was their special place and they had even carved the tree and everything I just thought I d-d-don t know what I thought but I just wanted to be closer to them somehow. The boy said.

To say that Severus was shocked would be an understatement, out of all of the excuses he had been predicting to hear this was probably the last.

Your parents

Yes sir.

Say you re sorry. Apologize. he snapped. Severus tried his best not to drop the steaming pot right then and there on the floor.

Sir? Potter sounded downright tearful.

Apologize now Potter and you better mean it. If I found your apology acceptable then we can forget this mess happened at all. I will take care of the headmaster. He lowered the pot on the table and begun filling their plates as he spoke sternly.

Potter looked confused for a moment, his eyes not leaving the stew s blood red color sloshing in the flowery bowl set in front of him.

Honest sir?

I barely say things I don t mean Mr. Potter.

But why ?

Just say it.

I really am sorry, I didn t mean to get us in trouble and burden you sir, really, and I was just trying to spend the night with my parents and

Severus waved a hand to cut him off. Do you still want to know where I learned to make that soup?

Harry nodded. Confusion clouded his mind.

Your mother taught me, Mr. Potter. You re lucky I caught you when I did, and you better pray to merlin that it won t happen again, because if it does...god so helps you Potter. Was that clear? with that he turned to his soup and started eating with ease, completely ignoring Potter s gaping mouth as his food went cold.

Yes sir. Was the boy s eventual answer.


End file.
